A wide variety of materials have been suggested as additives in cigarette filters to selectively remove components of cigarette smoke. These materials include molecular sieves and particularly zeolite-type molecular sieves.
There is decided interest in a cigarette filter which can be tailored to selectively remove or reduce the concentration of various constituents of cigarette smoke while retaining desirable flavor components.